kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship/Paul2
:Result: RfA passed. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 16:30, February 4, 2017 (UTC)'' Paul2 (talk• • ) Hey all! Having just finished the move pages project, I think I'm finally at a place where I'm ready to request adminship. It's been a long time coming, and some people have asked me why I haven't requested yet, but I've just never really felt ready until now. I've been around here consistently since '13, and I feel I've grown a lot as an editor since then. I've made a couple handfuls of quality articles and I've helped Nerdy and others out with a bunch of projects, including enforcing standardization and fleshing out and improving incomplete articles. I've also had a hand in updating and adding a lot of the features that have been added to the Wiki since I joined, such as the new article claiming system and the DYK section on the front page. I feel like adminship would help me support this place for a few reasons. First, I tend to be able to come around when no other admins are online. That means I could swiftly take care of vandals if they happen to come during those times. I also am interested in having the ability to update elements of the main page, such as for the 10th Anniversary celebration we're planning later this year. Finally, around times of new game releases, I think I'll be able to further help the rest of you regulate the influx of new users and information with these powers. Being able to delete bad images and pages would be a big help. Well, that's about it. I hope to be able to stick around here and help out with this community for a nice long while. Thanks everybody! --Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 15:16, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- #Support. This has been long overdue. Paul's done far more than I ever did as an admin (admittedly, I was only accepted due to our need for more admins, and not really so much for my achievements like Paulie is.), and he's shown his worth as someone who can be counted on a dozen times over. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) #Dependable, intelligent, and always ready to make Kirby Wiki a better place. You'll be an excellent administrator. Happy 10th, Paul. NerdyBoutKirby ''Squeaky!'' 03:59, January 27, 2017 (UTC) #Per above. I believe you're ready for the responsibility of becoming an admin, and there is no doubt in my mind that you'll use those tools effectively.-- Starman125 talk|blog 23:53, January 27, 2017 (UTC) #Aside from NBK, throughout my time actively being here, you've been one of the most common that I've come across, although that may be a result of how many times you've changed "copy ability" to "Copy Ability;" that's one of the first things I remember you doing. You've also surpassed me in edit count, and while quantity isn't everything, it still is something. Your statement in regards to being around when no other admins are seems accurate from my perspective. When a new game comes out, hopefully this year, maybe next year, it will probably be worth having you around as an administrator as well, along with being able to better contribute to the 10th anniversary project. I am confident that your motives are for good and are not chaotic. I think you're ready. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:29, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Closed requests for adminship